


words hung above

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, M/M, Pining, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: "You go too fast for me, Crowley."





	words hung above

**Author's Note:**

> today on: i am so fucking emo over these two
> 
> enjoy!

"You go too fast for me, Crowley," he tells him before getting out of the car and closing the door behind himself.

His heart clenches in his chest painfully as Crowley stares at the steering wheel. He looks disgruntled, almost, as he puts the holy water in the Thermos away and drives off into the distance.

Aziraphale shrivels up as he watches him. He'd love to follow him, to kiss him— he hadn't realized just how much he wanted to kiss him until he saved him from those Nazis, bombed a church flawlessly just for him. He wants to follow him, but he goes too fast for him. He asks too many questions, he's a demon, he can't do it.

He can't process just how much he feels for him, because a part of him knows Crowley will indulge him. Perhaps he feels the exact same way and hadn't dared to speak out. The idea makes him weak at the knees, but he ignores it as the Bentley disappears into the distance.

He bites his lip hard, his head aching terribly. He turns around and walks the other way, hesitating on every step, knowing what he wants can never be. 


End file.
